Johanna Mason: The Girl with the Axe
by flutist107
Summary: This is the story of Johanna.
1. Chapter 1

It's the year for the 71st Hunger Games and I out of all people am sitting on this damn train heading from District 7 to the Captiol. I sit down beside my district partner, Aden, and take down the messy bun from my hair.

"You seem upset," Aden mentions to me, "anything I can do to help?"

"Help me get off this train," I tell him. I'm being serious. If someone offered me a way to get off the train right now I would take the offer in a heartbeat.

Aden laughs, "well I can't help you then."

We sit in silence for a little bit, then walks in our mentor. Blight was one of the remaining Victor's for District 7. He sits down in front of me and starts to laugh.

"Welcome to your new life," he says as he swings his feet onto the coffee table, "enjoy it while it lasts." I glance over towards Aden and then he decides to speak up. "Umm, so what do we do now?" he says as he clears his throat, "will we be watching the other reapings?"

Personally, I don't want to watch any of the other reapings. I don't want to get any attachments to people I will have to end up killing or possibly be killed by.

"We aren't watching any of the reapings," Blight says, "we will be talking about your angle and how to find it."

Angles? Isn't that the way people act during the games to help keep them alive? If that was the case I would have some finding to do. There was one guy during the 65th games, Finnick, who used his charm to help keep him alive. And it worked!

"Why won't we be watching the other reapings?" I ask, not that I have a problem with the way he does his mentoring.

"Because I don't want the ideas that tributes are stronger than you stuck in your head," he snaps, "body appearance doesn't mean everything."

Body appearance doesn't mean everything, that's it! I think I have an idea on what I want to use for my angle. Most people in the games bet on the strongest tribute, but what if that tribute hid their strength? Weakness could be my strength.

When Blight finishes talking on how to find our angles he hands Aden and I tapes.

"What are these?" I ask him, "I thought we weren't watching the other reapings."

"These are tapes from last year's games," he says, "I would like you two watch them so you have an idea of what to expect in your games."

I take the tape from his hand and go to my new room. The rooms have a light, floral blue wallpaper. The bed has a wooden drawer on the left side and a small dresser under the bed. I put my tape into the TV provided by the Capitol and begin to watch last year's games.

"Ladies and gentleman, let the 70th Hunger Games begin," Claudius' voice annunciates through the arena. The clock begins to do the usual count down. When the time is up all the tributes run to the Cornucopia.

"Smart," I laugh and continue to watch.

Most people stayed along the edge and were able to get a backpack, the others went to the middle and got their throats slit.

The cameras focus on the Career pack taking supplies from the Cornucopia, then they head off to the woods to set up camp.

The arena is a forest, not uncommon, there is a dam in the western half of the arena. Hopefully my arena will be a forest, at least I can get water.

Day after day passes during these games until something interesting happens. A boy is walking towards the river with his district partner when out of nowhere another tribute beheads the boy. You can hear his partner scream and then she flips out and starts to choke the other tribute until the cannon goes off.

I remember watching that clip with my family at home last year. My mother felt extremely bad for the girl. We all knew it would happen sooner or later, it just decided to happen sooner.

I watch the girl run away from the corpse and climb into the trees and cry. She would remain up in that tree for the remainder of the games. As the games progressed the gamemakers got bored. The dam starts to break until the entire arena floods.

There were three remaining tributes. The boy from District 2, the girl from District 1, and the girl who went psycho. The girl was the first to die, she drowned at least one minute into the flooding.

As I continue to watch the video, Blight comes in hear my opinion on the video. "What do you think?" he asks. As I get ready to speak the cannon for the boy goes off and the psycho girl wins the games.

"I think that girl is insane and needs help," I tell him.

Blight gives a small laugh, "Annie Cresta, she's a sweet girl."

"She's an insane girl," I say.

"I got to talk to her after the Tribute Parade, very nice girl," Blight says, "she's been in therapy since the incident."

I feel bad for what I said now, but it was the truth. "Does she have any family?"

"No, all her family is gone," Blight sighed, "Finnick is the only one she has."

Finnick must have been her mentor. For someone who was known as the Capitol sex symbol he sure had a caring heart. He probably had his reasons for everything.

Blight sighed and stood up, "I'll let you get settled in for the night. Have a good sleep."

"You too," I tell him.

I take off my clothes from the Reaping and put them in the drawer under the bed. Already inside the drawer were a pair of yellow pajamas. I put on the pajamas and get into bed. As I look around my room I notice all the finery in just this very room.

"I'm not giving into all of this," I tell myself, "this won't distract me from what all of you in the Capitol are doing to us."

I go to sleep before my anger gets too far. Tomorrow we would be arriving at the horrid, dreaded Capitol.

I couldn't be less excited.


	2. Chapter 2

The night comes and goes until it is finally morning. I sit up in my bed and yawn. I expected to hear the sound of trees falling down, but I didn't. I change back into my Reaping dress and leave my hair down.

I wasn't feeling very hungry this morning so I decided to skip breakfast. Aden, Blight, and our escort were stuffing their faces full of food. "Good morning Johanna," Aden said with his mouth full. I give a small wave and sit down across from Blight.

"When will we be getting to the Capitol?" I ask.

"At least fifteen minutes," the escort says. Our escort had blue hair and had more makeup on than anyone I had ever seen.

I start to feel hungry. I grab a roll of bread and smear some honey on it. "Wild honey with bread is really good," I tell everyone at the table, "I used to go out to the market and by some when I had a good trade."

District 7 wasn't too pour, but it wasn't the richest. Most people in the district are lumberjacks, like my father. I always used to sell wood to make money to buy various foods from the market.

A couple minutes later I hear, "Oh, there it is!" I stand up and walk towards the window and see a huge lake and a lot of tall buildings.

The train passes through a tunnel and pulls into the stop. Lots of people stand waving at the tributes as they arrive. I give a faint smile and exit the train with Aden, Blight, and our escort whose name I haven't learned.

"I will be in the Victors' Lounge while you are with your prep team. I will meet with you after the Tribute Parade," Blight tells us.

We follow our escort to the area where all the tributes get prepped. The room looks setup like a hospital, all the tributes prepping stations lined up side by side. A woman with pink hair welcomes us and tells us to change into the robe she hands to us.

I change into the robe and go to my assigned station and meet with my Prep Team. The whole "prepping" process isn't what I expected it to be. They clip my eyebrows, wax and wash my legs, and fix my hair.

The ten minute process felt like it took an hour to get over with. They take me into a different room filled with nothing but a table for me to lay on and a smaller table with tools. I sit on the table until I hear the door open.

A man with brown hair enters the room. "Hello, my name is Chase and I will be your stylist," he says, "your Johanna right?"

"Yes, I am from District 7."

He shakes his head, "good, your costume should be easy then." He walks over and pulls out a black sketch book. He sits down beside me and opens up to a page to show me. "This is your costume."

The costume looks like an oak tree. The dress is brown and it has a green headpiece. "It's lovely," I say trying to keep the lies from coming out of my mouth.

"Well I'm glad you like it," he says handing me the costume, "go change into this and I'll help you with the headpiece."

I take the outfit from his hands and change into the outfit. When I look into the mirror I can see how ridiculous I look. "Of course we had to be trees. We obviously can't look like something cooler," I mumble to myself.

Chase then helps me with the green headpiece that represents the tree leaves. "You look amazing," he says. I'm pretty sure he is lying.

Chase leads me out to the chariot loading area. Aden and his stylist are already at the chariot making final preparations to the costume. I walk up to him and give a small laugh, he smiles.

"Be sure to smile," Aden says to me, "we want a lot of sponsors." Be fake for the audience, got it.

We get into the chariot and then we are off. Hundreds of people are gathered to view the tributes, a majority are sponsors. I start smiling and waving which makes people chant louder. I try and search for Blight, he is probably sitting with the other mentors.

The chariots start forming a circle around the area where Snow gives his speech to the tributes. I start to look around at the other tributes. All of them look stronger than me and more intimidating.

President Snow walks up to his podium and addresses the tributes. "Welcome tributes to the Capitol. We appreciate your gratitude, courage, and sacrifice." I haven't sacrificed anything. As far as I am concerned I am getting out of this awful place.

"Happy Hunger Games," he continues, "and may the odds be ever in your favor." I'm not so sure what is so "happy" about these games.

We go back to the place where we loaded and meet with our stylist, mentors, and escort. Blight walks over with a smile on his face, "great job you two." Aden and I both tell him thank you. While Aden and Blight exchange a few words I look around at the other tributes.

As I look at the tributes I notice that District 1 and District 4's mentors are missing. "Where are One and Four's mentors?" I ask Blight.

Blight's happy expression drops to a depressed look. "They had business to take care of. Don't worry they are here."

Our escort leads us to our room. Each district has their own floor, since we are District 7 we have the seventh floor. The rooms are very nice. Blight tells us to go pick our bedrooms. I choose the room on the far left.

The rooms are huge! There is a giant bed, a window, a dresser, and a TV that broadcast things happening in Panem. I pick up the remote on my dresser, thinking it was for the TV. The remote is actually for the window! When you press a certain button on the remote it changes what your view from the window is.

I notice that each slide is a different district landscape. There was a beach for District 4, a railroad station for District 6, an orchard for District 11. I choose to not change the view, I don't want to be more homesick than I already am.

After I pick my room I decide to take a quick shower. I look in the bathroom mirror and see all the makeup on my face. "This isn't me," I tell myself.

I hop into the shower and start to wash off all the makeup. I watch as the makeup swirls down the drain and it makes me laugh. When I finish my shower I get dressed in pajamas provided by the Capitol.

Blight and Aden are sitting in the living room and I walk in and join them. "Tomorrow starts your training. I want you to try and work on survival skills more than weapons and fighting," Blight tells us.

Blight continues to talk us about training until he is interrupted by a knock at the door. It is an avox girl. She hands him a note and Blight starts to read it. He turns and tells us, "I have a meeting with the other mentors that I need to go to," he says, "be sure to get a lot of rest." Then he turns and leaves.

"Well, I am going to bed" Aden tells me, "night Johanna."

"Goodnight," I tell him back.

I get up and glance over out the window and see the city lights shine bright. My disliking for the Capitol feeling comes back. I turn away and head to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

As I try to sleep I hear a knock at the door. I get up out of bed and head towards the living room. When opened the door I see Blight.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Blight apologizes.

"Its fine I haven't been able to get any sleep tonight. How was your meeting?"

"It went well," Blight chuckled, "try and get some sleep Johanna."  
Blight and I go to our rooms. I get back into the bed and look at the clock. "2:04am!" I say to myself. I sigh and shut my eyes hoping I can fall asleep.

I wake up that morning tired. I drag myself out of bed and change into our training uniform. Aden and Blight were in the living room eating breakfast and I decided to join them.

"Good morning Johanna," Aden says with his mouth full, "did you sleep well?"

I look over at Blight and glare at him, "yes I did," the sarcasm expresses through my words.

I sit down and start eating breakfast with everyone. When we finish, Blight takes us down to the training center. We aren't the first tributes there. All the Careers were there before we were.

Minute by minute, more tributes kept flowing into the training center. Atala, the head trainer, called us all to form a circle around her while she discussed the rules and guidelines for training. I remember that I need to try and play weak today, that was going to be my angle.

When Atala dismisses us I walk around to see what weapons they had. I find a pair of throwing axes. "Hello old friend," I say grabbing one of the axes.

I hear a voice behind me, "Hey Seven can you throw?"

I turn around and see the girl from District 1. I can't show off if I want to play weak. I look down at the axe and sigh, "I don't know, do you want me to try?"

"Uhh yes," she snaps.

I pick up the axe and walk towards one of the human sized targets. I turn around and see the girl gesturing me to go on. I make it look like I am aiming for the center but I make sure it doesn't hit the target at all.

I sigh and turn around to the girl, "I'm sorry. I am not very good with throwing weapons."

"I can see," she storms off and starts talking to the other Careers and then the other three come to talk to me.

"What skills do you have?" The boy from District 2 asks.

I pause for a little while, "well, I don't know."

The Careers exchange looks among each other. "Shoot that bow and arrow over there," the boy from District 1 demands.

I walk over to the bow and load an arrow. I check to see if they are watching, which they are, then fire my arrow. It hits the far left side of the target.

"I guess I can't shoot either," I say as I give a dumb laugh.

"Go start a fire," the girl from District 2 orders me to do.

I head over to the campfire station and grab a stick and rock. I look at the stick and rock like I have no idea what I am doing.

"Can you light it?" the District 2 girl asks.

I shake my head, "no, I am sorry. I just don't think I'm good at anything in these games."

All the Careers laugh and walk away. I smile as they walk back to their stations, my plan was going where I wanted it to. For the remainder of the training I sit and watch everyone else.

The lunch bell rings and everyone heads towards the small cafeteria. I grab a tray and head towards the buffet. I look for Aden and see that he has made a new friend. I roll my eyes and go sit by them.

"Johanna, what did the Careers want earlier?" Aden asked.

"Just wanted me to show my skills," I say as a eat my salad, "whose your friend?"

Aden laughs, "this is Jasper. He is from District 3."

"Nice to meet you," Jasper says to me.

I give a small smile and continue to eat my meal.

"I told Jasper that he could join our alliance," Aden announces.

I almost spit my food out of my mouth. "Alliance?"

Aden smiles and nods his head. I never wanted to form an alliance with anyone! Alliances have always ended with someone turning on each other or they split and then you die, just watch the second Quarter Quell.

"Well, I hope you are a great add to the team," I say trying not to let my frustration level rise.

In the midst of all of this, I hear the Careers talking. They are talking about me and saying how they want to kill me first.

"Are they talking about you?" Aden asks.

"Yeah, I am not very good at this stuff."

"You'll do fine," Aden assures.

When lunch is over everyone heads back to training. Like I did before I sit and watch until time to leave. I start to get bored so I get up and head to the gauntlets. I try running across them, but I make sure I fall to make it look like I am good for nothing.

When training ends Aden and I go back to our room. "We have to more days of this," I complain, "I can't take it!"

When we get to our room I go straight to my bedroom. I pick up the remote to the TV and see that the head gamemaker's interview is on. "This should be interesting," I say to myself.

The gamemaker tells Caesar, "I am very excited for the games. From what I saw at training there are a lot of strong tributes." He obviously wasn't talking about me. "I would also like to announce that this is my last year as head gamemaker." I turn the TV off at that point.

I realize that I need to speak with Blight about the alliance. I walk into the living room and see Blight discussing survival techniques with Aden.

"Blight can I talk to you for a second. Alone."

"Sure," he says.

We go into my room and sit down. "What's up?" he asks.

"During lunch today Aden and one of his new friends said that we formed an alliance. I don't want to be in an alliance!"

"Then avoid them until they both are dead," Blight said simply.

Avoid them. How hard could it be?


	4. Chapter 4

The next days of training went the same as the first. Awful! I continued to do my strategy. It's very easy to play weak, just fall down a lot. I noticed my knees were starting to get bruised as the days went on.

The group training was over, so today we present our skills to the gamemakers. Aden and I sit in the room we meet in before our training starts and wait for our names to be called. I wait and I wait and I wait till finally my name is called.

"Johanna Mason," a woman's voice says.

I get up and walk into the training area. "The weaker the better," I whisper to myself. The gamemakers overlook the training room. "Johanna Mason, District 7," I tell them. They tell me that I have ten minutes to present my skill to them.

I look for the axes and pick up one of them. I set myself to make sure I am ready to throw the axe. I take a deep breath in and look towards my target. Without hesitation I throw my axe.

The axe doesn't even hit the target, it just flies past it. I look up at the gamemakers and see their expressionless faces. I pick up another axe and throw it at the next target. This one barely hits the thing.

I go to pick up another axe when one of the gamemakers shouts, "time!"

I exit the room trying to look upset. When I am out of the other tributes sight I say "good work Johanna."

Three days later the scores are announced. Blight, Chase, Aden's stylist, and our escort join Aden ad I on the couch in front of the TV.

"After three days of evaluation, the results are in," Caesar announces.

District 1 is announced first. Both tributes score ten, same with the District 2 tributes. "From District 3, Jasper with a score of eight."

That surprises me and I continue to watch until it gets to us. "From District 7, Aden with a score of eight."

I turn over and look at Aden who is smiling from ear to ear. "From District 7, Johanna Mason with a score of three."

I scored a three! This was the best thing ever! I notice that Blight and Aden have saddened looks on their face. I try and act disappointed by the score. "It's okay Johanna," Chase says, "you did your best."

"Well we can't change the score," I say.

Later that evening I see Blight leave the room again. He probably had another mentor's meeting to talk about how bad I scored. I find it funny that no one has caught on to why I am so weak.

I stayed up and looked out at the city. I knew Blight would come back and I would just be woken up like last time. I couldn't stay up any longer and I went back to my room and fell asleep.

That morning I woke up and realized what day it was. Today was the day we got interviewed! Aden was practicing questions with Blight. Everything was always Aden and Blight. I can understand why though, nobody wants a weak tribute.

I sat in my room and asked myself questions. "Johanna why can't you throw an axe?" "Johanna why can't you do this?" "Johanna why can't you do that?" Asking myself questions made me laugh.

Later that afternoon we were taken to our stylists. "Hello Johanna," Chase greeted me. He picked up his sketch book and flipped to a page that he had marked.

"Is that my outfit for the interview?" I ask.

"Yes," he smiles.

It's a green dress that looks like it resembles a palm tree, even though we don't have those in District 7. "Another tree," I say, "I love it." I mean I hate it, but I can't say that.

"Good, you can go try it on."

I go into the changing room and try it on. I look at myself in the mirror, "what am I turning into?"

I walk out and show Chase. He adds final touches to the dress and then takes me to the stage where the interviews will be held.

I stand in line with the other tributes waiting to be interviewed. There is a screen that we can watch their interviews on. The Careers just talk about how they want to murder everyone in the arena, typical.

Jasper talks about how he is in an alliance with Aden and I. the girl from District 6 turns to me and says, "can you really not last by yourself?"

"There is nothing wrong with having allies."

She laughs, "weakling." I hope she is the first one I kill.

More and more tributes get interviewed until it is my turn. "Please welcome Johanna Mason." The audience starts to cheer and I put on the fake smile.

"Johanna do you think you are being underestimated by the other tributes because of your score?" Caesar asks.

"No, I got that score for a reason. They have all the power to think what they want to think."

"I see. Now, Johanna, Jasper said he was in an alliance with you," he says, "is this true?"

I nod my head, "yes and I couldn't be happier to have such great allies!"

The bell sounds which means my interview time is up. I stand up and the audience cheers for me. Backstage I meet Blight. "Great job," he tells me.

"I tried," I giggle.

Aden is up next. He discusses his family and the alliance. Why does everyone care about this alliance? When Aden comes back to meet us Blight has news for him.

"I managed to get you three sponsors," Blight tells Aden.

"Did you get any for me?" I ask.

"No one has talked to me about you yet."

"Oh, I see," I tell him. I'm starting to think Blight doesn't want to me to win or even come close to winning. Like I said in the beginning, I will make it out of that arena alive.

And nothing will stop me.


	5. Chapter 5

I put on the outfit I will be wearing in the arena and walk towards the window. "I'm coming home," I tell myself.

In the living room waits Aden and Blight. "Are you ready to go?" Blight asks me.

I nod my head yes and we leave. Outside the Tribute Center awaits a hovercraft. I look back at Blight and he gives us an assuring nod to continue towards the hovercraft. When we are inside we sit down in any available seat.

A woman comes around to each tribute with a giant needle. "Hand me your arm," she says as she grabs my arm. She shoves the needle into my skin and it lights up.

"What is this?" I ask her.

"That is your tracker. It helps the gamemakers know where you are in the arena.

When everyone has their tracker put in the hovercraft takes off to the arena. Everyone is staring at me and I duck my head down to avoid eye contact with these people.

The trip feels like it took five seconds to get there. We all get off the hovercraft and are taken into catacombs to meet with our stylists.

Chase sees me and comes up and gives me a hug. "You can do this Johanna. Be stronger than what people think you are." He walks over and hands me a brown jacket.

I put on the jacket and a voice announces that there is ten seconds till launch. I make my way towards the tube. I look down at my hand and see it shaking. The tube starts to rise up. This is really happening.

I can start to see trees, the arena must be a forest which means that water is here somewhere. I look around to see what all is in the Cornucopia. A backpack is close enough that I can get it and a throwing axe is on the stand in the mouth of the Cornucopia. I'm going to go for it. "Ladies and gentleman, let the 71st Hunger Games." Then timer starts counting down.

Suddenly, the timer reaches ten seconds.

9..8..7

I can make it.

6..5..4

I will make it.

3..2..1

I run for the backpack first and so does the District 5 boy. Fortunatly, I beat him to it. I continue to run for the axe. I make it there and just as I do so does the District 1 female. I am able to miss the arrows she shoots at me and run into the woods.

Cannon after cannon goes off. I keep running and don't bother to think about what happened to Aden or Jasper. When I think I am far enough I climb up into a tree. My backpack contains a water bottle, matches, and some slices of jerky.

I have enough jerky to last me for at least three days, I need to find food. I look down below the tree and see a bush filled with raspberries. I jump down from my tree and put them in the bag that has the jerky in it.

I grab my axe and backpack and decide to check out the arena and hopefully find water. I walk along the arena and see no signs of water. Can the sponsors I don't have send me some water?

I hear a beeping noise near me. "What the hell?" I say to myself. I look up and see a parachute falling down towards the treetops. Someone already has a sponsor gift! I decide to investigate and head towards the area the parachute fell.

I look and see Jasper opening a gift. Aden wasn't with him! Either he went to go find me or he died in the bloodbath. I duck down between the bushes so he doesn't see me. I wait there until I am for sure that he is gone.

I climbed back up in a tree and decided to wait there. Hopefully I can stay unnoticed in the tree. I watch for people to walk pass the tree. No one does.

Night falls rather quickly. The Capitol anthem starts to play and I look to the sky. The girl from 3, the boy from 4, the girl from 4, the boy from 5, the boy from 6, Aden, and the girl from 11.

So Aden was dead. I wasn't sad, he had it coming. As soon as I start to drift off to sleep I hear girl scream. The girl runs pass my tree and then all of a sudden an arrow hits her in the back and she dies instantly.

I watch as the Careers walk over to the girl's dead body and retrieve their arrow. "I wanted to kill her," the girl from District 2 says.

"She was closer to me," says the District 1 girl.

I try and not make any noise whatsoever, but I think I am too late.

"Did you hear something?" the District 2 girl asks.

"No, just keep moving." The District 1 girl says.

The two girls walk away. That was close. I move to a different tree so the hovercraft that is coming can pick up the body.

I wonder who killed Aden. Maybe the alliance thing was a lie and Jasper tricked him. To be honest that is quite likely.

I start searching for a different tree that I like. As I walk along I feel a small bit of pain on my hand and another and another. When I look at my hand I see blisters forming, but I don't know why they are forming. The answer is falling from the sky.

It is starting to rain. The rain gets harder and harder. The harder it rains the more blisters that show up on my body. I let out a scream of pain and try and run out of the forest. I put my backpack over my head to try and shield myself.

The rain keeps falling and falling. I hear another scream of pain and then the cannon goes off. I continue to run until I reach the tree line between the forest and the Cornuopia. A few moments later the rain stopped.

I sit down against the trees and gasp for air. I look at my hands and see that they are covered with blisters. Since I am at the Cornucopia maybe I can check to see if there is anything left over. I check to make sure no one is around and then I make a run for it.

I reach the Cornucopia nothing is left. "Damn it," I mumble. No one is inside the Cornucopia so I sneak inside and stay there for the night.

I wasn't going to go to sleep, I needed to keep my watch. I watched people walk pass the Cornucopia and I remained to stay unnoticed.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sun began to rise and I successfully didn't fall asleep. I grabbed my axe and bag and made got away from the Cornucopia as quick as I could. I noticed that the blisters on my hands were starting to fade away which made me happy.

As I walked through the forest I could hear more voices. Both of the voices were familiar to me, but where had I heard them?

I climbed up into a tree to stay hidden and waited for them to come into sight, I had my axe ready.

"I told you she is dead!" yelled the girl.

I realized it was the girl from District 6 who called me "weakling" and Jasper.

"Kasia, she isn't dead! Her picture wasn't in the sky last night," yells Jasper.

Kasia sighs, "lets just set camp here."

"Shit!" I say too loudly. I immediately put my free hand over my mouth. I can feel the nervousness and the tears starting to flow out of my eyes.

"Did you hear something?" Jasper asks Kasia.

"I did," she responds, "I think they are near here."

They stopped and listened for me to make more noise.

"I think it was just a squirrel," Kasia says.

My heart stopped racing and I felt calm again. Now I had a bigger problem, I had two people camping underneath my tree.

I watch as Kasia takes out a bag of food from her backpack. She has about five knives, bread, and some berries.

"Where did you get all the knives?" Jasper asks.

"I killed the District 1 boy. He had all of them."

She killed a Career! On the first day! Now my motivation for killing her was even stronger. Jasper pulled out a bottle of water and started to drink from it.

"Where did you get the water?" Kasia asks.

Jasper points in the direction of where my first tree I stayed in was. "There is a small river that way."

How did I miss that from earlier? I was starting to feel hungry. I couldn't get out the food I had because they would hear me unzip the bag and then climb up here and kill me.

Kasia asks Jasper another question, "what did you get from your sponsor?"

"Burn medicine," he replies.

"I could use some of that," I whisper.

Leaves start to crumble and I know it isn't from those two. I look behind my tree and see the twelve year old girl from District 12 walking straight towards them.

Kasia grabs one of Jasper's knives and silently heads towards the girl. I watch as the District 12 girl sits down to start pick some berries when out of nowhere she is pushed down by Kasia. The girl tries to run away, but Kasia grabs her by the ankle. It is only a matter of seconds before she is dead.

Kasia walks back with a cocky, arrogant attidude. "That makes one more kill," she says.

Jasper smiles. I want to climb out of the tree and beat them to death so badly! I know I can't do that, not yet.

A few minutes later Kasia and Jasper go out to search for some wild game to hunt. Jasper left his bag down by the tree, I took this as an opportunity to get some new supplies.

I climb down from the tree and search through his bag till I found the medicine. I tried to leave the bag like it was found. I climbed back up into my tree and opened the jar of medicine.

The medicine hadn't been used yet. Just goes to show how ungrateful some people are. I take some of the medicine and start to apply it to my blisters. The medicine immediately makes the pain start to go away.

I can hear Jasper and Kasia head back towards their camp.

"We got this rabbit, I think that is pretty good."

"We can do better," Kasia says, "we hunt people remember?"

The arrogance that these two have is crazy! Jasper looks down at his bag and doesn't seem to notice anything missing. That's a relief.

Jasper starts to light a fire and begins to cook the rabbit. Kasia leans over to Jasper and points a finger up towards the tree.

They both look up and see me sitting there. I decide to take this moment and finally kill them.

"I am so sorry, was I bothering you?" I ask.

"Weakling you better come down from that tree," Kasia says.

"How come?" I try to ask nervously.

"We have a gift for you," says Kasia.

I hop down from the tree with my axe in my hand.

"Where did you get that?" Jasper asks.

"Someone died by my tree and I stole it from them," I lie.

"I bet you can't even use it," Kasia says, "after seeing your score!"

"I can try right now if you'd like."

Kasia looks at Jasper, "go ahead."

I step back a little ways and make it look like I am aiming towards the tree. When I throw it, I throw it right at Jasper's stomach killing him instantly.

I turn and smile at Kasia, "who is the weak one now?"

Kasia grabs a knife and throws it at me. I manage to dodge it. I stand up and kick her to the ground. I am now sitting on her with her with my axe to her throat.

"I guess everyone was wrong. You, the sponsors, the gamemakers. All wrong.

"You can't kill me," Kasia yells, "you're a weakling!"

I laugh, "have you heard of an angle? It's where you pretend to act a certain way to help you live. It's something you obviously didn't do and I did. I tricked all of you!"

Kasia is now begging for mercy. I lift my axe up and give her a blow to the head. She dies instantly.

I move the items from their bags into mine and move along. I just killed two people! I am closer to getting home!

I look back on both corpses and turn away and run. The night begins to fall and I find a nice tree to sleep in during the night.

I sleep through the Fallen Tributes. As I sleep I dream of getting back home. It's not the going home part I love the most. I love that I will never have to step foot in this arena again.

I just need a few more kills.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to the sound of a cannon. I watch as a hovercraft lowers to pick up a body, I can't make out who it is. When I get out of the tree I start to feel woozy. I haven't had water in days and I could use some.

I walk in the direction that Jasper had told Kasia. As I walk in the direction of the river I see a trail of blood leading that way. "This is strange," I say to myself. I decide to follow the trail.

The trail leads to the river. There is a girl lying beside the water, it was the girl from District 2.

"Please help me," she begs, "they tried to kill me."

There is blood all over her face. Knowing that she is a Career, I take my precautions. I walk over to her and see that her arm is cut. That's when she attacks me.

I am pushed back into the ground. The girl tries to stab me in the face. My axe is in my hand but I can't lift it up to kill her.

"Glad to know you are gullible," she laughs, "guess you're as weak as they all thought."

"You're wrong," I say. I am able to kick her off of me and pin her to the ground.

"Do you see this?" I ask holding up my axe, "this is what I am going to use to kill you."

I lift my axe and put it right in her forehead and she dies instantly. I remove the axe from her forehead and walk to the river.

I am able to get a bottle of water and leave before the hovercraft comes. I feel blood dripping from my forehead, but I don't have time to worry about this.

I start a fire and begin to purify the water. When the water is purified I begin to drink it. Having the water made me start to feel better.

I knew the girl from 1, the boy from 2, the girl from 10, and the boy from 12 were still out there. All the others have died during the last few days.

I grab my supplies and head to the Cornucopia. I am not scared of the other Careers, I know I am stronger than them.

When the Cornucopia comes into sight I can see two people standing out there arguing. It looks like the boy from 2 and the girl from 1. I run out into plain sight and they still continue to argue.

I walked up a couple feet behind the girl and threw my axes at her back. She ducked before it hit her and instead was lodged into the boy from District 2's skull.

She throws a knife at me, slicing open my cheek. I get up and push her down on the ground and run for my axe.

As I try and run for the axe she grabs me by the leg and pulls me down. She turns me around and starts punching me in the face.

My nose starts to bleed and right above my eyebrow starts bleeding. My only option is to do what the girl from 2 did. Act dead.

I hold my breath until she gets up and starts walking away. I reach for my axe and throw it at her neck. I can see her bent over coughing up blood and it only takes a moment before she dies.

Now that all the Careers are dead the only two left is 12 and 10.

"Attention tributes, all of you need to be at the Cornucopia by tomorrow morning. If you fail to do so you will end up dead. That is the only announcement. May the odds be ever in your favor."

I know where I am sleeping tonight. I walk into the mouth of the Cornucopia and start to eat some of the raspberries I found on the first day.

I start thinking about tomorrow, how I get to go home! This whole experience is one that I want to forget but I know I never will be able to forget.

The sun sets and the Fallen Tributes are shown in the sky. When all the tributes are done being shown I hear a beeping. I look outside the Cornucopia and see a parachute coming towards me.

When it lands by my feet a feeling of happiness shoots through me. I open up the gift and see a blanket. There was a note attached too.

 _It's going to be cold tonight! I believe in you – Blight_

That note gives me more motivation. I guess all this time he knew my plan. Maybe that is why he would never talk to me about training.

I take the blanket and the note and walk back into the Cornucopia. I wrap myself in the blanket and stay awake.

I watch the outside of the Cornucopia. Nobody comes to the Cornucopia but I am sure that they are on their way here.

There isn't a clock in the arena, but I am guessing it is 2am. I look down at my hands, they've changed a lot during the games. They've went from polished, to shaky, to blistered, to bloody.

I notice not only a change in my hands, but in myself too. My feelings towards the Capitol have changed and I have a deeper hatred than before.

Hours go by and by until the sun is faintly starting to rise. "Attention tributes, the time to get the Cornucopia starts now." Then the timer starts counting from 60 like in the beginning.

I wait and wait for them to appear.

19..18..17..16

None of the cannons have fired yet, they are both still alive.

15..14..13..12..11

The clock has finally reached 10. Still no cannons.

10..9..8..7..6

Still waiting.

5..4..3..2..1

I listen closely for a cannon to fire. Nothing happens. This only means one thing.

They are here.


	8. Chapter 8

Hesitantly I walk out of the Cornucopia with my axe in my hand. I walk out slowly and cautiously. They are around here somewhere. As I turn around an arrow zooms pass my head. I turn around and see the boy from 12 firing arrows rapidly at me.

I charge towards him and throw my axe at him. I miss. Instead I jump at him and choke him to death. "One more left," I say to myself.

I walk around the other side of the Cornucopia and see the girl from 10. She is sitting on the ground with her leg bandaged up. The bandage is old because there is a lot of blood stains, so it's probably infected.

"Is Andrew dead?" she mumbles.

"Yes," I tell her.

"Did you kill him?" she cries.

I nod my head, "yes."

She looks down and cries, "are you going to kill me?"

"I have to," I tell her.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes, "can I go peacefully?" she cries.

I try not to cry, "yes."

I walk up to her and crouch down beside her, "I am sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"You're doing what you have to do," she smiles and closes her eyes to accept her death.

I have to look away. Then without hesitation, I stick the axe into her stomach. Then the cannon fires.

I start to cry, "I am so sorry."

"Ladies and gentleman, I present the winner of the 71st Hunger Games."

I look up and see the hovercraft come down and pick me up.

When I arrive at the Capitol the first one to greet me is Blight. "You knew all along," I cry as I give him a hug.

"I know, I know," he says hugging me back.

I wipe the tears from my face, "what happens now?"

"You are got a few minutes to change then you are off to your Victor's interview.

I didn't want to go to the interview but I knew I had no other choice. Blight and I go back to the room we had in the Tribute Center.

When I walk in the door it feels strange to me. I guess I am missing seeing Aden sitting on the couch talking with Blight, but I have to move on.

I go into my room and see a dress hanging up on the door. There is a note attached.

 _I knew you could do it! Wow Panem tonight during your interview! With love, Chase._

The dress doesn't look like a tree. It is just a simple white dress. I change into my dress and then am escorted to my interview.

I wait backstage while Caesar announces me. "Please welcome Johanna Mason!"

I walk out onto the stage and sit down by Caesar.

"Johanna, I am going to be honest, I don't think people expected to see you here tonight."

I give a small laugh, "well I'm glad I can be here tonight, Caesar."

"How did you feel during the end of the games when you knew you had just won?"

"I felt overjoyed." I lied.

They then replay the games and I am forced to relive it all over again. I look over at Blight and he keeps shaking his head.

When we finish the clip I then meet with President Snow in front of the Capitol and he places the Victor's Crown on my head.

"Congratulations," he says in that evil voice of his.

"Thank you."

Everyone there is cheering for me. I just want to leave the Capitol!

When the time finally comes, Blight and I board the train.

"What happens next?" I ask him.

A look of sadness comes upon his face, "you come back every year to mentor the following year's tributes. Then you watch them either win or be murdered on screen."

"Is that it?"

"You will have your Victory Tour."

I just shake my head and go to my room on the train and stare out at everything we pass by. I watch as the Capitol gets smaller and smaller as we get further away. It makes me happy to know that I am away from that place.

I skip dinner tonight and spend the rest of my time in my room. Blight comes in and feels the need to talk to me.

"How are you doing?"

"Wonderful," I say sarcastically.

Blight gets up and leaves. I am not sad about the games I am furious that I was dragged into them and now I get to go help other children relive the same horrors.

The night comes and I decide to go to sleep. For the first time since the games, I can sleep in a bed. I don't have to worry about freezing to death tonight, I don't have to worry about someone looking to kill me.

When I wake up the train has arrived in District 7. I get off the train and am greeted by everyone cheering me on for my work in the games.

I can smell the fresh cut wood, I can hear the saws of the lumberjacks cutting down trees, I finally feel home.


	9. Chapter 9

A few months pass since my games. My mom and I are now living in a house in the Victors Village. My dad died in a lumber accident when I was four, but he helped build some of the houses in Victors Village.

"Johanna get out of bed!" my mother shouts from downstairs, "the prep team will be here any minute!"

Today marks the beginning of my Victory Tour. The first day the Victor has to give an interview from their district.

I try to get myself out of bed and make myself look sort of decent. I go downstairs and see Blight sitting on our couch.

"Blight, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I am your mentor," he says, "why do you think I am here?"

"I don't know, maybe you came for breakfast."

A few seconds later the doorbell rings. I get up and open the door and see my prep team.

"Rosa you still look stylish," Blight says. So that was my escort's name.

Chase and the rest of the team follow through the door.

"Johanna, I've missed you," says Chase.

"I've missed you too," I lie.

The team starts messing with my hair and starts applying makeup. This prepping is less painful than the last one when I was in the games.

Rosa takes me outside, "wait here until I say so."

Outside my house is a bunch of lights and cameras. The Capitol anthem starts playing and that is how I know that it's time for the interview.

I walk down the steps with a smile on my face and wave to the camera.

"Johanna, we've missed you," says Caesar.

"Well I've missed you too!" I say.

"How have you been doing?" Caesar asks.

"Umm I've been doing great. My mom and I love the new house."

"That is good. Are you excited to be heading to District 12 tomorrow for the start of your tour?"

"I am. I look forward to meeting everyone."  
"Well, we will be seeing more of you throughout your tour," Caesar says, "ladies and gentleman, Johanna Mason! Your Victor of the 71st Hunger Games."

When the interview is over I go back inside to say goodbye to my mom.

"Have fun on your trip, Johanna," my mom says.

"It won't be fun. Nothing that has the Capitol involved is fun."

She leans in and gives me a hug, "it will be okay. I love you and I will see you soon."

"I love you too."

Rosa sighs, "well District 12 is waiting for us."

I stop hugging my mom and follow Blight and Rosa out the door.

When we get on the train I feel like I am headed to the arena again.  
"How long will it take us to get to District 12?" I ask.

"Probably the rest of the day," Rosa says, "why?"

"I just want to get this tour over with."

I watch the train start to move further and further away from District 7. Rosa yells for me, so I get up and go to the dining car.

There is a bowl of muffins on the counter and I take one. I forgot to eat the breakfast.

"What did you need?" I say as bits of muffin falls out of my mouth.

"I need you to not eat with your mouth full, it's not lady like," she says, "I want you to practice your speech."

"Speech?"

"When you are at the districts you need to say a brief speech about the district's fallen tributes."

"What if I actually killed the tribute?"

"You still have to say a speech."

Rosa hands me a couple of notecards. The speeches talk about how the tributes were brave and heroic. I take my notecards and go to my room to practice.

"Together they fought great battles. Together they will always be remembered," I read aloud, "the tributes will always be remembered."

I must have fell asleep practicing the speech, because when I woke up I was in District 12. District 12 in one of the district the Capitol likes to call and underdog. The underdog districts are District 10, District 11, and District 12. These are the poorer districts.

The first people to meet me are peacekeepers. They take me, Blight, and Rosa to the Justice Building to meet with the mayor and Haymitch. He was one of the Victors.

The mayor comes out and greets me, "welcome to District 12."

Another man comes out to meet us, this must be Haymitch. "Johanna Mason, it is a privilege to meet you."

"I look forward to being mentors together."

Haymitch was in the second Quarter Quell. That year there was twice the number of tributes. When the girl with the missing eye was running at Haymitch during his games, he ducked and her axe flew into the forcefield only causing it to come back and hit her in the face.

"Let's go take you to the stage," the mayor says leading me to the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman," he addresses the crowd, "the Victor of the 71st Hunger Games, Johanna Mason."

I walk out onto the stage and see the families of the two fallen tributes. I lose the smile off my face and begin my speech.

"I am glad that I get to come honor your lost loved ones with you today," I say forcefully, "both tributes were strong, courageous fighters and I will never forget that."

The mom of the female tribute is trying to hold back the tears, but I have to continue my dumb speech.

"Even though they can't be with us now, they will always be in our memory," I say, "together they fought great battles and together they will always be remembered, thank you."

The crowd starts to clap for me. Most Victors on Victory Tours get hatred looks or remarks from people, but these people seemed to like me.

The mayor takes me back to meet with Rosa and Blight. "That was a great speech," Rosa says. Blight agrees with her.

The mayor takes us back to our train and then we head off to our next district.

This was going to be a long trip.


	10. Chapter 10

"Johanna today is the day," Rosa announces, "your last stop of your tour! Aren't you sad?"

"I'm crying," I say sarcastically.

The tour was finally ending and I couldn't be happier. The final stop is in the Capitol, which is the last place I want to be.

"You will just love it. The Capitol has been preparing for your arrival. And to make it better, everyone is celebrating you."

I don't know why people need to celebrate. The only thing I did during the games was play weak just to save my own life and it worked.

I get dressed in my evening gown that Chase made for the party. My prep team styled my hair in the usual stupid hairstyle that everyone in the Capitol seems to have.

When we arrive at the Capitol we are immediately escorted to Snow's mansion. The mansion is brightly lit up and there are people gathered outside applauding as I come into their view.

I try to smile and pretend like I am enjoying myself, but deep down I'm not. Rosa walks me inside towards a buffet of food.

"Please feel free to eat as much as you like," she says showing me the food, "it's all for you."

A woman in a red dress comes up to me, must be one of the sponsors.

"Johanna, President Snow would like to have a word with you for a moment." This must be Snow's assistant.

The woman escorts me into what I am guessing is Snow's main office. I see him sitting down at his desk.

"Have a seat over here, Ms. Mason," he says in that evil voice of his.

I walk over and sit in front of his desk, "it is a privilege to meet with you sir."

Snow chuckles, "that was quite the performance during the games, Johanna."

"I am glad you liked it."

"You have many admirers who also liked it. They would be willing to pay a good price for you."

"What do you mean?"

Snow gives a small chuckle and looks right in my eyes, "I think you know what I mean."

"Are you talking about selling me? Like prostitution?"

"Yes, now if you would sign this contract saying you would agree to the-"then I interrupt him.

"No! I won't do this. I don't care who it is or how much they pay. I will not allow everyone in the Capitol to try and buy me or put me in that position."

Snow flips a screen around to face me, "since you said no I guess you have to pay the price."

It's my mother being dragged out of our house in Victors Village. A peacekeeper then throws her on the ground and pulls out his gun and shoots her in the head.

I cover my mouth to keep from shouting and cursing at Snow. He killed my mother in front of me. I now have no one left that I care about. No left that I love.

"That was all I needed from you. I guess you don't want to be like Cashmere and Finnick."

I start to walk away when President Snow's words stop me.

"Johanna."

I turn and look at him.

"If you tell anyone about this meeting you will have to pay a price."

I nod and walk out of the room. I have to stay here for at least one more hour and not tell anyone what was said.

I try and process what I was just told. Cashmere and Finnick sleep with sponsors and citizens of the Capitol for Snow. Maybe they are trying to protect their family too.

I go back and join the party with tears strolling down my face. Rosa notices that I am crying and comes up ask what is wrong.

"Did something go wrong with Snow?" Rosa asks.

I nod my head, "no everything is alright."

A few minutes later Snow comes out and gives his speech. I glare at him with disgust and anger as he gives his speech. He notices me looking at me and gives a smile.

When the party is over we get back on the train and head home. I walk over to Blight's room and ask if I may come in.

"Is there a problem?" he asks.

I can feel tears coming out of my eyes, "yes there is. Snow killed my mother on camera when I went to talk to him."

Blight's face drops to a saddened expression, "did he have a reason?"

"It's because I wouldn't sign his contract. He wanted to sell me like Cashmere and Finnick. I told him no," I start to cry, "And then he killed my mom. It is my fault she's dead. Snow made me promise not to tell anyone but I can't keep this a secret."

Blight leans over and gives me a hug, "I am so sorry Johanna. You need to come to the Victors meetings with me once the 72nd games start in a few weeks."

"Victors meetings?" I snuffle.

"Every year during the games the Victors mentoring meet in the Victors Lounge to discuss things we are hearing about the Capitol. A former gamemaker is planning a rebellion and the Victors are in on it."

A rebellion? People are actually taking place in a rebellion!  
"When is this rebellion? Is it soon?"

Blight laughs, "it won't be taking place till we have more information."

For the rest of the night all I could think about was war. A rebellious war against the Capitol. I dream of me standing in front of President Snow and watching him sign a peace treaty between the districts and the Capitol.

That night I also see my mother. She is standing beside me as if she was still there to see this happen. I now know that I am much more than just a Victor.

I am a rebel.


	11. Chapter 11

Years go by and games go by. All my tributes I have mentored haven't won, maybe that's a good thing. I managed to become good friends with Finnick through the Victors meetings. We have a similar background which may be why we are such good friends.

This is the year of the 74th Hunger Games and I don't look forward to it. My female tribute is a short blonde girl named Estella and a boy named Markus. Both tributes seem to have some survival skills based on what I heard from when I talked to them.

That morning as we are eating breakfast Estella pops up and runs to the window. "Look at the Capitol," she points out.

Markus gets up to join her. "Enjoy it while it lasts," I tell them.

"Now remember what I said."

"We need to try and get people to like us," Estella says.

"Or else no sponsors," adds Markus.

"Glad you paid attention," I laugh.

When we get to the train station Rosa takes them to their stylists and I go to my Victors meeting. The only Victors at the meeting are Finnick, Haymitch, Beetee, Wiress, Blight, and myself.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Plutarch Heavensbee," says Haymitch.

I go over and sit down beside Finnick. "Heard anything new?"

"I'll tell you when they ask," he smiles.

I smile back and hit him in the arm, "it better be good."

"Let's get this meeting started," Plutarch says.

"Are there any new Capitol secrets that need to be heard, Finnick?" Haymitch asks.

Finnick stands up and smiles, "I do. This one is the best out of all of them."

"Well get on with it," I tell him.

"Snow used poison to get to his power. When someone showed any sign that they could take over he poisoned them. To make it better, when people suspected him of doing so he drank from the same cup. Of course not all antidotes work so he uses roses to cover up the smell of blood sores on the roof of his mouth."

I laugh a little, "that is perfect."

Our meeting is dismissed and we go up to sit and watch the Tribute Parade. I watch my tributes come out as trees, like normal.

What catches my eye is Haymitch's tributes. Their outfits have fire trailing behind them! I turn to Haymitch and ask him, "who are your tributes?"

"Katniss and Peeta," he says, "Katniss actually volunteered for her sister."

"She any good?"  
Haymitch laughs, "I have faith in her."

When the parade ends we go back to our room. Both my tributes continue to talk about Katniss and Peeta and how fantastic they were.

During the night I slip out of the room to visit with Finnick in the Victors Lounge.

Finnick arrives before I do and is sitting on the couch when I walk in.

"I'm glad you could make it," I tell him.

"What did you need?"

"I was asked to be sold, just like you. I told him no and he killed my mother and now I have no one I love."  
"Johanna, I am sorry."

"How do you live with it?"

"At first it was hard, because he killed my sister. Now I have Annie to help me and I help her. I try not to consider it a part of me, it is just not who I am."

"I just hope that rebellion comes soon."

Finnick laughs, "I think things will be different this year."

I look up at him, "how so?"

"Well each year is different and each year we are getting closer. Who knows, maybe this could be the year."

Finnick and I part ways and go back to our rooms. The time is 3:00am when I check the clock. When I walk into my room I see Estella sitting by the window.

"Estella, you're still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. Where have you been?" she asks.

"I had to talk to a friend. Why can't you sleep?"

She sighs, "I guess it is because I am nervous about everything. I know I'm not going to win."

I pat her on the shoulder, "you never know. How about you try and get some sleep, you have training tomorrow."

Estella smiles and heads towards her room. I sit where she was sitting by the window and stare out the window.

"Maybe this year will be different," I say, "maybe this year will be different."


	12. Chapter 12

Blight was kind enough to let me sleep for during the training, scoring, and interviews. Both of my tributes received fours during for their scores.

Today was the day all the tributes would be taken to the arena. Today was the start of the Hunger Games.

"Whatever happens I want you both to know that I believe in you," I tell them.

"Thank you," Estella says as she gives me a hug goodbye.

I watch Blight take them down to the hovercraft and I go to the Screening Room, which is the room where we can send gifts to our tributes and observe the games.

Gloss, Enobaria, Beetee, Finnick, Haymitch, and now Blight and I were in the room along with a few others.

"Are you ready for another year?" Finnick asks.

"I've gotten used to this. I just hope that Estella makes it for at least a few days."

I watch our tributes rise out of their tunnels. The arena is a forest with a wheat field and lake. A sigh of relief comes when I see the lake.

"Let the 74th Hunger Games begin," announces Claudius as the clock reaches ten seconds. When the gong goes off I see Peeta run into the forest.

"At least one of my tributes listened," Haymitch says.

Both of my tributes ran towards the Cornucopia and both of them didn't make it out.

"I'm sorry Johanna," Beetee looks over at me.

"It happens every year we have to be used to it by now."

Finnick's female tribute is with the Careers, but the boy isn't. I watch as the small curly haired twelve year old get his throat slit by the boy from District 2.

Enobaria is smiling from ear to ear. I could have left the room if I wanted since I had no more tributes, but I decide to stay and watch from here.

That night the cameras are showing this girl sitting by a fire warming her hands.

"Is she stupid?" I shout. I manage to get a laugh from Finnick and Haymitch.

Like expected, the Career pack shows up and kills her but the cannon doesn't go off. That is when I see Peeta run back and finish her off.

"Peeta is with the Careers! Why?" I ask Haymitch.

Haymitch leans over and whispers in my ear, "he is trying to protect Katniss."

I forgot that they were the lovebirds of the Capitol. I wonder how long that act will last.

That next morning Katniss was burnt in the leg. Her leg was a bright red color from the burn. The Careers had chased her up a tree and were now waiting underneath the tree for her to come down.

"Are you going to send her any medicine?" I ask Haymitch.

I watch Haymitch scroll through the medicine options and he sends her some medicine.

"She'll appreciate that," I tell him.

As the dawn breaks in the arena, the little girl from 11 is pointing something out to Katniss. The camera zooms in on a tracker jacker nest and Katniss heads up to start sawing down the branch.

"Her leg looks better," I tell Haymitch.

"I was praying that medicine would work," Haymitch says.

When the branch snaps the tracker jackers manage to kill the District 1 girl and the District 4 girl. I look over at Finnick who seems happy.

"That girl was a pain in the ass," he says.

Katniss takes the girl from 1's bow before she passes out.

"That is her weapon of choice," Haymitch tells us.

The girl from 11 must not have went too far because she comes back to apply medicine on Katniss' stings. The girl continues to do this over the next couple of days while Katniss is passed out.

Seeder, one of the Victors from 11, looks over at Haymitch and smiles. I think these two are going to be in an alliance.


	13. Chapter 13

"How long do you think this alliance will last?" I whisper to Finnick.

"Maybe a few days. Who knows," says Finnick.

I watch as Katniss and Rue curl up next to each other for the night. The Capitol's anthem plays and shows the dead tributes for the night.

The girl from District 1 appears first and then the girl from District 4. Cashmere starts to tear up, "I thought she would last longer."

I role my eyes, "there was no way." I mumble under my breath.

The cameras go back to focus on the remainder of the Career tributes and Peeta.

"You knew where she was the whole time!" Cato screams at Peeta.

"Peeta, don't argue," Haymitch says.

I look over at Haymitch who now has his hands on his head and is starting to get stressed out.

Beetee pats Haymitch on the back, "Peeta is smart. He'll be fine."

Peeta replies back to Cato, "I honestly had no clue where Katniss was!"

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to give you another chance, Lover Boy, to tell me the truth or else." Cato yells.

Everyone in the control room is on the edge of their seat, including me. Haymitch is getting more stressed by the minute.

"Hey maybe you should step out for a minute, just so you can relax," Finnick tells Haymitch.

Haymitch shakes his head, "no I need to be here for my tributes."

"I honestly didn't know where she was!" Peeta shouts.

Cato reaches for his sword and slices Peeta's leg.

"Oh my god!" Haymitch says putting his head in his hands.

Brutus and Enobaria are smiling from ear to ear. Enobaria leans over and whispers something to Brutus, who in response smiles.

I watch as Peeta somehow manages to hobble away from the Career pack. Next thing you know, the boy from District 3 is replacing Peeta's place.

"Well Beetee, didn't see that one coming," I say with a laugh.

Beetee shakes his head, "He doesn't know what he is getting into."

The morning sun rises in the arena. Katniss and Rue are talking about blowing up the Careers supplies that are sitting down by the lake in the arena.  
"Rue is with Katniss, she won't let anything happen to her," Seeder says assuringly.

The cameras zoom in on Rue who is starting to set fires to lure the Careers away from the supplies.

The girl from 2 is the first to notice the smoke from Rue's fires. "Guys look," she says pointing towards the fires.

Cato hands the boy from 3 a spear, "keep watch."

The boy from 3 sits down underneath the Careers tent and waits patiently for them to return.

The cameras point to the tree line where Katniss is waiting to make the first move towards the supplies.

As she gets ready to make her move, the girl from District 5 bursts through the forest and towards the supplies.

"She knows where the landmines are," I say pointing to the spots she is jumping towards. "That girl is smart, I can see her making it out of here."

Katniss catches on to what the girl was doing. She waits till the boy from District 3 leaves to find the girl from 5 before loading her first arrow.

"What is he doing?" Beetee shouts. Beetee, like Haymitch, puts his hands on his head and sighs. Mentoring is very stressful.

Katniss loads her arrow and aims towards a bunch of apples. She fires, but the arrow misses the target. Loading another arrow she shoots and hits the apples.

"3..2..1," I count down and then BOOM! The apples hit the landmines and the supplies go up in the air.

I watch the Careers come back the same time as the boy from 3.

"Here it comes," Beetee sighs. Wiress pats Beetee on the back.

Cato shouts a few curse words at the boy from 3 and then without hesitation he snaps his neck.

I can't help but cringe a little when the cannon fires.

"Beetee and Wiress, I'm sorry," Finnick says to them. I nod in agreement.

The cameras go back to Katniss who whistles the arranged tune to find Rue. No response except from the birds.

Seeder turns to Chaff, "she is alright." Seeder is trying to stay positive.

Before we know it we hear someone scream _"Katniss!"_

The voice is coming from a little girl, it has to be Rue.

Katniss is running towards the sound of the voice until she finds Rue.

I see Rue tangled in a net trying to twist her way out.

"She isn't going to get out," Finnick whispers to me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

Finnick points to the District 1 tribute who throws a spear right into Rue's stomach.

Katniss in response fires an arrow sending it right through his neck. He dies instantly.

"Well, that is all of our tributes," Gloss says at the loss of his tribute.

Katniss runs over to Rue and cuts her out of the net. She helps Rue take out the spear and examines her wound. There isn't anything she can do.

"Did you blow up the food?" Rue asks as she falls to the ground in Katniss' arms.

"Every last bit of it."

Rue smiles with tears in her eyes, "good."

I look over at Seeder who is trying not to cry.

"Can you sing?" Rue asks Katniss.

"Yes," Katniss responds and begins to sing a song for Rue.

Rue's eyes flutter shut and the cannon fires, but Katniss continues the song till the very end.

The whole control room goes silent. No one says a word.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Chaff and Seeder," Cashmere says.

"It's not your fault Cashmere," Seeder says trying to smile through the tears.

Back in the arena Katniss is placing flowers on Rue before the hovercraft comes. Katniss does her three finger salute for the camera and then runs off and cries her eyes out.

"Oh shit," Haymitch says.

"What's wrong?" I ask. That is when I turn around and see Seneca standing in the doorway to the control room for the mentors.

"Haymitch can I have a word with you?" he says with an angry tone in his voice.

I watch Haymitch leave the room and it takes a while before he comes back.

"What was that about?" I ask.

Haymitch shakes his head, "it was nothing."

It must not have been anything major because Katniss is still alive. I watch her find Peeta down by the river and the two settle down in a cave.

"His leg looks pretty bad," I tell Haymitch.

"Maybe I can send them some soup," he says.

Haymitch sends the two some soup in one of the gift parachutes with just the click of a few buttons.

In the cave Katniss and Peeta are playing the star crossed lovers act and it is starting to make me sick.

"Ughh Haymitch how long are they going to keep up this act?" I ask.

Haymitch smiles back to me and gives a sarcastic shrug.

I roll my eyes and continue to watch the games.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few days Katniss stays in the cave with Peeta, until today.

Claudius announces that there will be a feast at the Cornucopia since all the tributes need something desperately.

The remaining tributes are the two from District 2, the girl from District 5, the boy from 11, and Katniss and Peeta.

The cameras show the girl from 5 sneaking her way to the Cornucopia since it is now night. She stays inside the Cornucopia during the remainder of the night.

I watch Katniss wake up early in the morning and head to the Cornucopia. I see her view the area and just when she gets ready to run out to grab her bag the girl from 5 sprints out of the Cornucopia.

Before you know it Katniss is at the table getting ready to leave with her bag when a knife comes flying at her.

It is the girl from District 2. She charges at Katniss and they begin to fight.

"Come on Clove!" Enobaria shouts as if trying to encourage her to keep fighting.

But her words are spoken too soon. The boy from District 11 rips Clove off of Katniss and pins her to the Cornucopia.

"Did you do it?" he asks Clove.

"Do what?" Clove shrieks in fear.

"Kill that little girl. I heard you, was it you?"

Clove shakes her head, "no I didn't do it! It wasn't me!"

The boy is picking up a rock, "Did you kill her?"

"Cato! Cato!" she shouts as he brings the rock down into her skull.

Cato must be close because I hear him shout back at Clove.

The boy from 11 tells Katniss to run and she does, they both do.

When Cato reaches Clove it is too late. Clove's cannon goes just as he reaches her side.

A wave of anger flows over Enobaria's face. "I need a moment," she says as she steps out of the room.

The cameras go back to focus on Katniss and Peeta, but I focus on Cato hunting down the boy from District 11.

It takes a few days but it happens. Cato finds the boy from 11 and they start to fight.

"I can't watch," Seeder says covering her eyes.

As Seeder covers her eyes the cannon fires, except it isn't for Cato.

When Seeder looks up the tears flow from her eyes and I notice the same for Chaff too.

Back in the cave, Katniss and Peeta treat each other's wounds and overnight there is a huge difference. "They could go home!" Haymitch smiles. "They are the only team left, it's just them, Cato, and that girl from 5."

The cameras follow Katniss and Peeta through the woods and we all watch them hunt. A cannon fires and Katniss begins to freak.

"Peeta!" she shouts until she runs into him.

"I'm right here, I was just getting berries."

Those aren't ordinary berries, those are nightlock. Most of the districts have them, I have seen them in District 7 in the further parts of the district.

The two lovers find the girl from 5's body. "She was too clever," Peeta says.

The gamemakers must be wanting the games to be over because it is now noon but they are making it dark.

Next thing we know, Katniss, Peeta, and Cato are running away from mutts. The three climb up onto the Cornucopia and the fight begins.

"Come on Cato!" Brutus chants.

Cato puts Peeta in a headlock, "shoot me and he goes down with me."

Haymitch is stressing again and I would be to if they were my tributes, all we can do is sit and watch.

Peeta starts to draw an x on Cato's hand, Katniss fires an arrow and Peeta pushes Cato off the Cornucopia. The mutts begin tearing at him.

The sun rises and there is still no cannon.

"Please," Cato mumbles. Katniss shouts an arrow into Cato's skull and then it is over.

"Congratulations," I tell Haymitch.

"Ladies and gentleman there has been a slight rule change. Only one tribute can win, good luck. May the odds be ever in your favor," announces Claudius.

Katniss turns to Peeta and puts some of the nightlock berries into his hand.

"They aren't," I say. I look over and see that Haymitch has left the control room.

The two lift the berries to their mouths when another announcement happens, "Stop! I present to you the winners of the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from District 12."

I turn over to Finnick, "well that wasn't surprising."

Finnick gives a light laugh, "well Haymitch finally got his Victors."

I head towards the elevator with the rest of the mentors and go to my room with Blight.

Blight and I gather are things and make our way down to the train station to head home.

"Another year," Blight sighs.

I shake my head, "I am used to it."

I turn on the TV and watch the three hour long show for the Victors.

When President Snow comes onto the stage I feel anger come over me, "I want him to feel the same pain he caused my family," I growl. "Just because I don't agree to his contract doesn't mean you can kill everyone I love."

Hours later and we arrive back in District 7 and I feel glad to be away from the Capitol, away from the games, and just be home.


	15. Chapter 15

Today is the day that the District 12 lovers will be stopping by District 7 for their Victory Tour. And since I am a Victor I have to attend, even if I don't want to.

I get dressed and head over to Blight's house. We are the only two who live in Victor's Village here in 7.

I knock on the door, "Blight, its Johanna open up." I knock louder and harder. "Blight, dammit, open the door."

The doorknob moves and Blight opens the door. "Can a grown man not finish his breakfast in peace?"

I laugh, "guess not." I walk inside his house, "We have to greet the Victors pretty soon so you need to get ready."

Blight gives me a glare, "I am ready. Did you hear about the riots in District 8?"

"Riots?"

"Yeah, I guess they are rebellious acts towards the Capitol."

I chuckle, "I doubt that there will be a rebellion. Snow is too powerful to let that happen."

Blight shrugs his shoulders, "you never know."

We both finish getting ready and head to the Justice Building. We head backstage to meet with the mayor.

"You two are on time! The Victors should be here any moment so just wait here," says the mayor.

A few minutes later Katniss and Peeta arrive along with Haymitch and Effie.

"Well Johanna Mason do my eyes deceive me?" Haymitch says walking over to me and Blight.

"No I don't think so," I laugh.

"Good to see you again Haymitch," Blight says.

I watch Effie hand Katniss her speech and then the tour starts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games," the mayor announces.

Katniss and Peeta walk onto the stage and Katniss gives her speech.

"You should have been at the one in District 11," Haymitch whispers to Blight and I.

"What happened in 11?" Blight asks.

"Katniss gave a speech about Rue. Then an old man gave her the whistle Rue made up and then he got shot in front of everyone."

"He was shot! Why?" I ask.

Haymitch shakes his head, "I don't know. I have a feeling that it has to do with the berry incident."

"But that was last year," Blight states.

"Well Snow doesn't care when it was," I remark.

When Katniss and Peeta finish their speeches they get back on the train and head to District 6.

"Well Johanna, Blight it was good to see you again," Haymitch says before they leave.

I can't stop thinking about the news Haymitch told us. The death of that old man, the riots, all over a few berries.

I sigh and walk back to my house in Victor's Village. I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning and I am starving!

I grab a piece of bread and some leftover meat that I got at the market and make a sandwich.

 _It doesn't make sense_ I think as I eat my sandwich. Something more is going on in Panem, hopefully this will end soon.

Over the next few days, the Victory Tour broadcasts that Katniss and Peeta are getting married.

I nearly spit out the water I am drinking at the sight of this news. Marriage? Maybe this is just for publicity. Who knows?


	16. Chapter 16

This year is a Quarter Quell in the Hunger Games. Every 25 years they host a games with a special twist on them.

The 25th Hunger Games was the first quell. The special thing about these games were that the citizens of each district voted on who they wanted to represent them in the Hunger Games.

The 50th Hunger games was the second quell. These were the games that Haymitch one. These games had twice as many people in the games, four from a district.

And now it's time for the 75th games, the third quell.

I sit on the couch in my house waiting for President Snow to announce this year's games.

"Get on with it already," I say as if the people are in my presence.

President Snow takes the envelope and takes out the slip of paper.

"This year the tributes will be reaped by the existing pool of Victors for each district."

My heart nearly stops. I'm the only remaining female Victor for 7 and Blight is the only male for 7.

I shut the TV off and scream so loud that I'm positive all of 7 can hear me. I'm going back to the arena, not as a mentor, as a tribute! I have to fight against some of the people I have become friends with.

I continue to yell into a pillow on my couch as the announcements on the TV continue about the games. I am not screaming out of sadness or fear. I am screaming out of anger!

I as a Victor was promised my freedom from going to the arena after I won my games and now that is being taken away!

After my screaming and cursing, I stay on my couch with the TV still on. I stare down at my tea with my face reflecting back in the drink.

I can't feel any emotions. I feel empty.

A knock on the door brings me to my feet. I open the door and see Blight standing out in the rain wanting to come inside.

"Don't say anything and just listen," Blight demands as he stomps through my house.

I turn around and look at Blight as he sits down at my kitchen table. "What's going on?"

Blight motions me to come sit down. I walk over and pull out a chair beside him.

"Remember how I told you there was going to be a rebellion once we had more information?" he asks.

I think for a little bit and then nod my head yes.

"Well, this may be it. Since Seneca's death there was a volunteer for the new spot as head gamemaker."

I shrug my shoulders, "What does being a gamemaker mean for a revolution? They are on Snow's side."

Blight chuckles, "He is helping organize a rebellion. Once we are in the Capitol we will have more information."

"What do we do in the meantime?" I ask.

"We wait till the reaping."

And sure enough the reaping comes quick enough and we are headed off to the Capitol.

I sit beside Blight on the train and stare out the window. I feel like I am going back in my games, fearing for my life. The only difference is I have no one back at home that I care about, no one left that I love.

"What do we do after the Tribute Parade?" I whisper to Blight knowing that there are people on this train who work for Snow that can probably hear us.

"Tonight we are supposed to be the Victors who are in on the plan at the Training Center gymnasium."

I turn to look over my shoulder and see the Capitol buildings getting closer and closer. This time I can't play weak, that angle won't work, I have to be a fierce killer.

People stand on the train station platform cheering us on as we exit the train and are taken to our stylist.

My stylist is different from the one I had in the first games. She has blonde hair with green tips at the end.

"My name is Emerald, I'll be your stylist."

She pulls out an outfit that looks like a tree.

"Is that a tree?" I ask.

"Yes it is, do you like it?"

"I _love_ it," I say with as much sarcasm as I can possibly get out.

She does my hair and makeup and then I slip into the outfit and am back up by the chariots.

I look around and scout out who my competition is for the games coming up. Cashmere and Gloss are standing by the District 1 chariot, with Brutus and Enobaria talking to them.

I sigh as I load into my chariot with Blight who is wearing the same ridiculous outfit as me.

"Did you see the rest of the tribute reapings?" he asks.

"Yeah, I have been seeing who all was here."

"After this we can go to our room for a while but we need to be up at the gymnasium by midnight."

I nod and our chariot starts to move.

The bright sun shines in our eyes as we move out into the open. People are cheering and throwing roses and I can't help but feel disgust.

Our chariots gather around President Snow and we wait for his speech. I look over as he addresses us and see Katniss and Peeta's outfits, the same fire costume.

When the parade finishes we head back to where we started.

"I am going to go talk to a few people. You go on up to the room," Blight tells me.

I walk to the elevator and see Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch in the elevator.

I look down at their outfits, "Well you guys look amazing. Can you unzip this?" I say as I step over to Peeta.

"District 7, lumber. My stylist is such an idiot! These tree costumes! So, what do you think about the whole world wanting to sleep with you?" I say as I strip out of my costume.

"I don't think anyone wants to," Katniss starts to say as I cut her off.

"I wasn't talking to you."

I take off the remainder of my outfit and leave it on the floor as I stand completely naked in the elevator.

I give a small wink and smile towards Haymitch.

The elevator dings and I get off at my floor. "Thanks, we should do it again some time!"

I walk to Blight and I's room on our floor.

The rooms are nicer than they were in the previous games. I change into clothes I like and take down my hair and wipe off the makeup.

I decide I should go to sleep now so that way I have some sleep when I go to the meeting.

I get into bed and fall asleep peacefully. One of the better sleeps I have had all week.

Hours go by until I feel a small shake on my shoulder.

"Johanna," Blight whispers. "It's time to go."


	17. Chapter 17

"Where are we going?" I ask half asleep.

"We have to go to that meeting," Blight says helping me get up.

I slip on some shoes and walk down to the elevator with Blight.

Blight hits the button to go down to the gymnasium. The elevator stops at the fourth floor, District 4.

Finnick and Mags walk onto the elevator.

"Finnick!" I say giving him a hug. "You're in on this too?"

He gives me a strange look, "after all the hell the Capitol has caused me, of course I am in on this."

All of us walk out of the elevator and into the gymnasium. Districts 3, 4, 6, 8, and 11 are in the room. The head gamemaker shows us to our seats and we sit down and wait for further information.

"Hello, my name is Plutarch Heavensbee and I am the head gamemaker. I am sure you know why you are all here."

Everyone around me shakes their head. Behind me Haymitch is sitting. I turn around and face him, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm a help in this revolution," he says.

"We are all here to start a revolution and so is District 13, yes it is real. I would like to mention that I am not going to act like I am on your side when I am doing my job during the games but know I am."

I want to fall back asleep, but I keep listening.

"Katniss is not at this meeting as you may notice and neither is Peeta. This is what the meeting is about," Plutarch says.

The entire meeting is about Katniss?

"Katniss is the symbol for this revolution and it is your job during the games to keep her alive to keep the spark in the revolution going."

"So basically if she is about to get killed we have to stop that?" I ask.

Plutarch nods his head yes.

I don't want to risk my life for this girl, but I don't want to have these games continue on, so I will do whatever it takes.

The meeting ends a few hours later. As I leave I notice Haymitch give Finnick a gold bracelet and whisper something into his ear.

I'm tired and want to go to bed, especially since we have training for three days this week.

As soon as I go to sleep it feels like I wake up two seconds later. I get dressed in my training outfit and skip breakfast and just head to training.

I get with a trainer and start working on my axe training. I swing my axe around and slam it into the ground.

When I look up I see Katniss was watching, so I give her a slight smirk.

I continue to work with the axe until I see everyone staring at the private training room.

I walk over and see Katniss shouting arrows at some of the targets. She doesn't miss a single one. What can I say, she has good aim.

The tributes whisper amongst each other and bring up the "allies" thing. I just roll my eyes and walk away.

I can't believe I have to risk my life for this girl.


End file.
